


Lighthouse

by bonbonbutterstove



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s06e02 The Haunting Shadows of The St. Augustine Lighthouse, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Ghosthunting, M/M, Stargazing, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonbonbutterstove/pseuds/bonbonbutterstove
Summary: On that fateful night, the two ghosthunters may not have caught any good evidence of ghouls - but they'd proven that with a little luck and a little magic, an inner wish upon a star could provide that spark needed to set things into motion.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Lighthouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zhalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhalia/gifts).



They say shooting stars can grant any wish, as long as you don't say it out loud. Being a believer at heart, Ryan Bergara likes to entertain the idea that this sentiment is indeed true. He always has.

His parents were the ones who taught him and his brother about this shooting star magic in the first place, along with lots of other cute and wholesome legends and stories that the dark-haired man still held onto for hope and faith today, as an adult.

Sometimes his wishes took the form of innocent little things, such as the hope that the ice cream truck would pass by his house on a hot summer night. Other times, his wishes were deeper and more serious, like the desire to achieve his goals whenever he felt like he wasn't enough, or the wish to please, please fix the fight between him and his girlfriend.

Of course, the wishes didn't always come true. To be truthful, probably only about a third of them did, like the ice cream truck and that time his lost wallet found its way back to him with an anonymous letter wishing him the best.

But other times it just wasn't so, evident by the breakup that ensued after the fight and him still not knowing if he currently was where he'd always wanted to be, what he'd always aspired to become.

However, he'd never lost his faith - he still believed in a shooting star's ability to make everything right. Even if it wasn't by magic, oh no, he knew that much.

Today, he was located in St. Augustine, filming for Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural: a show he did together with his colleague and best friend, Shane Madej. Shane was a hardcore sceptic; he didn't believe in ghosts or demons or anything for that matter.

Ryan often wondered if there was anything he secretly did believe in, anything superstitious at all - like the number 13 bringing bad luck or having a good day after finding a penny on the street. Either way, the presence of someone who didn't believe was comforting. Having a relativist on the team was always good.

As much as he hated how terrifying the lighthouse and its surrounding buildings looked, as scared as he was, Ryan was excited none the less, walking around the venue with a young boy's glee. Perhaps today would be the day he would finally catch some ghost evidence on camera, perhaps not - either way, he was stoked to be here together with the crew, and most importantly, with Shane.

"You wanna head to the top together now? We can get some nice shots of the view around here. It's honestly growing on me, this place is quite gorgeous." The tall man suggested as he changed the batteries on his camera absent-mindedly.

The two of them had both investigated the winding staircase inside the lighthouse individually, and after a mild freak-out because of some strange spirit box chatter, Ryan had managed to calm down again in the presence of his fearless companion.

"I think that's a great idea," Ryan smiled, locking eyes with Shane, who quickly averted his gaze and sheepishly fiddled with the camera, almost dropping the battery cover from his suddenly clammy hands.

"And I uh… I think you're right. This place really isn't that scary if you think about it, and the cliffside view _is_ very pretty." The shorter guy added, speaking in his mind, _but maybe it's really just thanks to you._

During the giddying climb to the top, Ryan's thoughts began to spin, too. He felt so drastically different in here with Shane walking alongside him. So safe, so happy. He forgot about the dark shadows of this place's past entirely, no longer having his anxious brain occupied by ghosts, but rather by the calmness that oozed from his friend's very being. It was therapeutic, hypnotic, all of his worries were melting away. And really, it went even deeper than just his fear of ghosts.

When was the last time he'd felt this free, this serene - as if he was floating on a cloud? Thinking more about it, he really only ever felt like this when he was around Shane... And before that, he really only felt like this when he'd met his girlfriend; when he was so deeply in love.

Ryan's heart and stomach sank and then jumped three feet as he realized it.

As he realized why he still brought his tall companion along willingly and without regrets despite his tireless taunting of the very thing he was terrified of.

Why he felt the sole reason he had the courage to go on these ghost adventures and became more confident in his choice of locations to begin with.

Why he could enjoy visiting haunted places despite his crippling fear.

The two men arrived at the top of the lighthouse, and Shane interrupted Ryan's inner revelation with a ditzy comment. But Ryan barely heard it - he was starstruck, deeply starstruck.

A breath of cool air lifted the haze from his mind at least a little, and he switched on his camera to sweep a pan of the view from the balcony.

"Why, you could see the whole world from up here!" Shane commented in awe, filming the view with bright stars in his honey brown eyes.

Ryan smiled, looking at his companion, "It's almost like an observation deck." Just wanting to have something to say, really. As much as he enjoyed these newfound feelings, now he had to find a way to confess them without making things complicated.

Shane hummed. "I know this lighthouse is haunted, but I would happily live here." He beamed as he looked at Ryan, "I mean, this view, man." The shorter man could swear he saw the other's eyes dart up and down for a split second, but perhaps his imagination was merely running wild in the heat of the moment. "Tell me this isn't the best thing you've seen all week."

"I would happily haunt this place, exactly. It's amazing, I wouldn't mind being stuck here." Ryan mused, mind elsewhere.

"I don't even wanna haunt it, I just wanna live here." Casually leaning against the wall next to the door, Shane panned around his camera some more. "Not alone, of course, but… I think I could spend a lifetime here with someone."

Ryan felt how he began to blush. He found himself at a loss for words, so instead, he turned to the open air and addressed the ghost of the first female owner of the lighthouse. "What do you think, Maria? You like those stars?"

As expected, no answer, nothing on the thermal cam either. In a flurry of jolliness, he panned the cam to Shane's face, grinning at the strange outline that was drawn over it in the small screen. The man in question didn't seem to notice, busting out some much-expected banter when it'd remained silent for long enough.

"Hey! Answer our questions, lady!" He yelled at the nothingness, peering at the screen of his camera and then at Ryan again.

"I really thought that was gonna work." The dark-haired man responded, slight disappointment in his voice.

"It's not working." Shane affirmed, moving a step closer to him.

Shifting his weight, Ryan scanned the open skies, admiring the view once again, his eyes trailing towards the docks. "I thought it was gonna work." He mumbled, mostly to himself. Before he'd completely forget to give more background info, he decided to talk a bit more about the old location of the lighthouse.

"You see that light on the dock over there?"

"Yeah."

"That's actually where Joseph fell from the original lighthouse before it moved over here, more inland." He explained about the first lighthouse owner. Moving more to the side to get a better shot of the shoreline. His shoulder accidentally touched Shane's now, sending a hot shiver down his spine.

"Oh wow," Shane exclaimed, raising his brows and filming the shoreline as well. "Wow… this is crazy." He muttered under his breath, barely audible, but Ryan heard.

He smiled, slowly lowering his camera a bit to really focus on the sky. He connected constellations in his mind and searched for the moon. "Look at the stars…" He sighed, nearly breathless, absorbed in the surroundings and this moment. Then he spun around on his heel to face Shane once again, "I know we're on a ghost hunt right now, but-"

And then, suddenly, as if by magic, he saw it - a blinding white streak splitting the night sky behind the tall man for only moments, but clear as day. Ryan gasped out loud.

"A shooting star just went behind your head!" He blurted out, almost stumbling over his words. Surely, this was some kind of sign. Immediately, he closed his eyes and made his wish. A wish that brought a loving half-smirk to his face, warmth spreading in his chest as he hoped furiously, this time, it would come true.

Shane had turned around with a jolt, "What are you talking- why didn't you tell me?!" He yelled, visibly distraught that he hadn't seen it. "Oh wait! I just saw another- no, that's a bug." The tall guy sulked, turning back to his friend.

There was a brief silence before Ryan opened his eyes back up, being met with the sight of a mildly entertained Shane. "What'd you wish for?" He said in a low voice, pausing the recording and lowering his camera to his waist.

"Hm?" Ryan hummed absently, lost in those affectionate eyes the other made at him. "Oh, I… I can't tell. Or else it won't come true." He then responded shyly, rubbing his neck.

Smiling wider now, Shane stepped little closer. "I see. But I'm kinda curious. Can you… like, I dunno, act it out? That wouldn't count as _saying_ it, technically…"

Ryan's heartbeat began to pick up. The other's stubbly face was suddenly so very close.

The stars suddenly seemed to revolve around them, closing in and decorating the dark velvety blanket covering the spinning earth like a theatre stage just for them.

"Maybe I should," The shorter guy mumbled, eyes locked hypnotically with his co-host's.

Time seemed to stop as the two were drawn into a kiss like polar opposite magnets. Their lips converged in a soft and gentle brush, Ryan's free hand finding Shane's jaw and cupping his face.

In that exchange of pure love, Ryan could swear his whole world lit up, even brighter than the pit of the lighthouse they were standing on. It seemed to last an eternity, and he already missed the feeling of the other's lips the moment he pulled back.

"Sorry, Ry, agh, I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry-"

"Hey. You really, really shouldn't be." The dark-haired man responded with a wonderfully warm and heartfelt smile. "I want this. And I hope you feel the same… Please, kiss me again?" He softly whispered, his hand now resting on his companion's lower back, nudging him closer into an embrace.

Shane's tense form ultimately relaxed, and he gave into the embrace, his own free hand wrapping around Ryan's shoulder, fingers tracing the blade. "Sure." He simply breathed before he went in for another kiss, one just as tender, but less hesitant - and sparking with even more love and endearment.

It was this that entirely brought back the raven-haired man's hopes that perhaps the magic of shooting stars _was_ real after all. Whatever it was, he couldn't be happier to have rediscovered it together with Shane.

On that fateful night, the two ghosthunters may not have caught any good evidence of ghouls - but they'd proven that with a little luck and a little magic, an inner wish upon a star could provide that spark needed to set things into motion.

Ryan still likes to entertain silly ideas like that sometimes, and Shane is in love with it, with all of him.

The two were tucked underneath a blanket, hands entangled, a cup of hot cocoa with two straws, and a bowl of popcorn on the table as they watched Jack Reacher together.

Batting half an eye at his laptop sometimes, Ryan searched for info on haunted locations they could visit for upcoming episodes.

"Hey Ry?" Shane mumbled when he noticed Ryan's attention drifting away from the movie. The other responded with a hum. "Maybe we should let the next rainbow point us somewhere if we can't decide." He smiled and leaned to place a kiss on Ryan's temple. "It'll be another while before this rainstorm clears out, though, so…" He tilted his head towards the TV in suggestion.

A soft thud sounded with the closing of Ryan's laptop. He stretched and leaned to the side, resting his head on Shane's shoulder. "You know what? Let's. I think I'm cool with letting the cards fall where they may for once."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hope you enjoyed this fluffy little Shyan oneshot. I wrote this about half a year back for a good friend of mine when she wasn't feeling too well, in hopes of cheering her up. She really wanted me to post it, so here it finally is =)


End file.
